Another Chance
by Shortey83
Summary: After her death, Sesshomaru thought he had lost his Rin forever, but it seems that the bone eaters well isn't done yet. What will Sesshomaru do now that his ward has returned to him not as a little girl, but as a young human woman? SesshomaruXRin


Another Chance

**Author: Shortey 83**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of it's characters!**

**Summary: After her death, Sesshomaru thought he had lost his Rin forever, but it seems that the bone eaters well isn't done quite yet. What will Sesshomaru do now that his ward has returned to him not as a little girl, but as a young human woman?**

**Author's Note: To all my readers, this story is due to a request by a close friend of mine who is helping me with my rewrite of My Dog, Sesshomaru. Fear not, I have not ignored your many requests to continue it. However, between a full time job and full time college, finding the time to write is hard. Moving on...! This story will be a bit of a new experience for me since I am used to writing Sesshomaru x OC, but my friend has been begging for a Sesshomaru x Rin story for some time now. This first post is rather long, but it's only to see if it takes off or not. If you want me to write more then please leave a review or message me! I L-O-V-E Reviews and messages! They make me write faster.**

**Story Start:**

It had been only four years since Naraku's defeat and life had settled into a nice routine for twelve year old Rin. In the mornings she would help lady Kaede in preparing the morning meal before making her way to Sango's home to help her with the children, at least on days when her husband, Miroku, was away. Then, later in the day, she received her lessons from Kaede on herbs, medicines and healing. She enjoyed learning about it all, but she really couldn't wait until the time before supper that she had to herself. She enjoyed spending hours out in the fields of flowers, weaving them into necklaces, and other such things. Occasionally though, she would often seek out InuYasha and bother him about whether or not he could smell or feel (whichever the case may have been) if Lord Sesshomaru was coming to visit her. Most of the time the answer was 'no' but when he didn't respond she knew that he was nearby at which time she would run as fast as she could back out to the field where he always landed in. That was her favorite time, no matter how troublesome Sango's children had been that morning, no matter how long and boring Kaede's lessons had been that day, and no matter how much work she had done pulling weeds and herbs alike, the thought of him coming to visit her washed all her troubles away.

She remembered the last time he had came to visit her had been one of those hard days and she had trudged over to the tree InuYasha was napping in, annoyed that Kagome hadn't made him help her pull weeds, and inquired about Sesshomaru. When he turned him back to her, propped up on his elbow and yawned, she felt the tiredness melt from her body and turned to sprint towards the field. As she topped the hill she saw him land gracefully and a feeling of pure joy spread through her. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she shouted and ran to him, now tall enough to reach his waist, and hugged him. "I missed you, My Lord!" As usual, he placed his hand on her head and asked if she had fared well to which she would always answer yes, her hard day forgotten completely. She had cried for three days when he had first left, but once Kaede had convinced her that he would return she began to wait for those visits, no matter how brief they may be.

It was now her free time before dinner chores and she was sitting in the field with the newly bloomed spring flowers surrounding her, humming her little song about none other than Lord Sesshomaru. The moon had run a full cycle since his last visit and that meant his next one would be anytime. Standing with a bouquet of flowers in hand she turned to find InuYasha and bug him about his older half-brother, but froze when the thundering of hooves reached her ears. Turning she saw a vision straight out of her nightmares coming towards her as a small group of bandits were running full speed to the village. Rin couldn't move, she was paralyzed in fear and they were drawing closer and closer. "Rin!" she heard InuYasha shout from behind her, but it was the speck of white rushing to her from the forest that caught her attention. She knew with his demon powers these human bandits would be dealt with quickly, but Rin knew with all his awesome power and speed he wouldn't make it to her fast enough this time. The blade of a bandit's sword fell deeply into her chest as they charged past her and pain ripped through her small body with them, the last rider's horse landing a blow to her shoulder, crushing the bones as she was trampled. The pain was so intense it was numbing and her head fell to the side limply and she saw him standing there his emotionless face covered in disbelief though the edge of her vision was quickly becoming dark. "Lord Sesshomaru…" she meant to shout, but it only came out as a whisper. The last thing she saw was him, gaze furious with bleeding red eyes and jagged demon markings, leaping towards the bandits then her sight went black, but not before hearing his enraged growl of revenge as the bandits screamed their demise. With her last breath, Rin whispered "You came for me…" before she was overcome by a darkness that not even her lord could save her from.

**Present time**…

The brisk fall air swept past a sixteen year old Rin as she headed to the local shrine in order to help with the chores there. That was the task she had been given by the orphanage she lived in for the past year and, though it was work, she enjoyed it. The Shrine keepers son had moved away and there was just too much work for the old man and his daughter to do alone, so they had enlisted the help of the orphanage, who had sent Rin. They thought it would be good for her to escape the confines of the building she shared with twenty five other orphans and since she had been with them the longest… twelve years without adoption. She had began to think she was just an unwanted, useless being with no purpose except to be alone until she had met the Higurashi's. They excepted her with a warmth that no other person had before, feeding her nice home cooked meals that the orphanage couldn't hold a candle to, giving her presents (she'd only ever gotten three of those), and making sure she had everything she needed for her schooling.

She knew something was up today when they were waiting for her at the top of the stairs, and Souta was standing with them. She'd met him a few times on his visits home from college and wondered what he was doing home now. There wasn't any holiday to send him home for… "Hey Rin!" he said, meeting her halfway up the steps "How have you been?" She smiled "Great. How about you? Is college going well?" He nodded and made a remark about hating a few of the courses he was taking, but that it was nothing he couldn't deal with. When they reached the top of the stairs Mr. Higurashi hurried them all into the house since it was cold outside. The familiar inviting warmth of their house enfolded Rin as she removed her jacket and her shoes and followed them into the living room. She was curious once Ms. Higurashi spoke. "Rin, you've been helping us out here at the shrine for over a year now, and I feel that it's appropriate for us to give you an early birthday present." She reached to the table beside her, picked up a large pink envelope and handed it to Rin. She looked around and felt the heat rise to her cheeks in embarrassment as they waited for her to open it excitedly. The outside of the card simply had 'Happy Birthday' printed on the front along with a variety of colorful flowers, but it was heavy from whatever it held. A few folded up papers fell onto her lap, so she carefully unfolded them to examine what was on them. She gasped as she read the heading 'Certificate of Adoption' before reading her name printed alongside of Higurashi. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she looked at each of them "You mean it?" she asked, praying they secretly weren't the type of people who enjoyed playing cruel jokes. Souta handed her a pen and said "All you have to do is sign here." while pointing to a blank at the bottom of the page. Without any hesitation, she signed her name before throwing herself at them, tears of joy falling down her face as she hugged her new family.

It had been three months since Rin was adopted into the Higurashi family, and she was loving her new life. It was nice to wake up in the morning and cook breakfast with her (she still relished thinking the words) mom and grandpa, and brother when he was home from school before hitting the books herself since she was home schooled. That had been the only condition of her adoption and not by her choice, though Rin secretly thanked the orphanage director that she had remembered Rin's first three weeks of public school which entailed hiding from the other children who teased her once they found out she was an orphan. A year after her parent's deaths, Rin had been fine with no trauma from the incident, but once the other kids ganged up on her she began having violent nightmares about that incident to where she would wake up screaming at the top of her lungs and tears steadily flowing down her face. It was decided then that Rin was to be kept in the orphanage to be home schooled, and she flourished on her own. Since she didn't stop for the summer, She was a little ahead of the other kids her age and she would finish school in about seven more months, though she had no idea what she was going to do with her life afterwards.

Lately, though, her dreams had shifted. While she was still plagued with nightmares, they were completely different from her prior ones where she witnessed her father shoot her mother several times before putting his gun in his mouth and pulling the trigger once more after they had had yet another fight. Now she was running through the forests, running from frightening creatures with glowing red eyes and gruesome faces. Occasionally there would be a few wolves among the group of creatures chasing her but fewer and fewer as time progressed. In each of those dreams she was running from the darkness more than the creatures chasing her or rather she was racing towards a light, a bright white light that she never quite could reach. A few times after she had woke from such a nightmare, she would calm herself and would feel as if she was nestled into something softer than her blankets just as she fell off to sleep. Even if those time were rare, she enjoyed how she never felt safer and felt her troubles melt away.

Today Rin was home by herself since her mom and grandpa had gone into town to do some shopping while they waited for Souta's train to come in. She thought she would surprise them and have the grounds swept of the leaves and such by the time they returned. It took her an hour to get the first two thirds of the grounds done and was hoping for a quick finish when she heard Buyo, their old cat yowling from in one of the older buildings. "What has that cat gotten himself into now?" Rin wondered and went to look for the cat, now a good eleven years old. He was perched inside the old building sitting on the ledge of an old well down a few stairs. "Buyo, what are you doing out in this cold?" she asked reaching for him only to have him quickly move to the opposite side of the well. "Alright then…" she mumbled and headed over to the other side only to have him move again. "Oh, come on, Buyo. Your too old to be playing 'hard to get' you dirty old man." Deciding to be quick about it, she reached over the well to grab him, but he jumped out of the way just as her hands touched his fur. Rin's hands missed the rim of the well and she fell head first into the dark pit. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes and watched as she was gently set down on the bottom. "Weird…" she muttered to herself in awe, but her brows quickly pulled together in confusion. Sunlight was pouring down into the well. _Wasn't I just in that old building?_ she wondered as she began pulling herself up the vines she didn't remember being there before.

As she pulled herself over the brim of the well, she was assured she wasn't at the shrine any longer. A forest of lush green greeted her rather than a musty old shack and a fat feline. There wasn't any noise from the nearby highway nor smells of the car exhaust that accompanied it, only the peaceful chirping of birds and fresh clean air. Not knowing what else to do, she began to walk into the forest and it probably would have been a soothing stroll if she wasn't so concerned with figuring out where exactly she was. After only a few minutes of walking, Rin guessed she had gone the right way as a small village came into view… a small village that looked as if it had sprang from the pages of one of her history books. Despite it's appearance, she decided to find some answers there since there were all sorts of people bustling about. She reached the edge of one of the rice fields surrounding the village where a man was bent over working. "'umm.. Excuse me.." Rin prompted, and he glanced up briefly then went back to his work only to have his head snap back to her again, his eyes wide in shock. "It can't be…" he mumbled, backing away from her slowly before turning to sprint into the village. "Lady Kaede! Come quickly!" he shouted. Rin was about to run back into the forest when figures began to gather on the opposite side, the man who had run from her was now speaking to two women dressed in what appeared to be traditional priestess kimonos and another person in a bright red kimono. Their heads whipped in her direction and Rin waited silently as they quickly made their way around the field to her.

They paused a few feet from her, starring in disbelief. Rin studied them as they simply starred at her. The person that was dressed in the red kimono was the oddest looking man Rin had ever seen with his long silvery white hair, bright amber eyes, and… were those dog ears? There were indeed two priestesses one a much older woman, her back hunched slightly, most likely from working in the rice fields for so long, and an eye patch covering her right eye. It was the younger of the two priestesses that she recognized from the pictures on her family's walls. Her long dark hair and face that reminded Rin so much of her adopted mother was definitely her 'long lost sister' that had married and moved over seas right after high school, but Rin was positive she wasn't over seas so she had to ask. "You're Kagome, right?" she asked after a minute of starring. She looked even more surprised. "You know me?" she asked a bit taken back. "Kind of…" Rin began "I saw your pictures hanging on the wall back home. Your mom said she hadn't heard from you in a while so she hadn't had the chance to tell you she sort of adopted me…" There was complete silence as the two younger girls starred at each other yet again. "Wait a minute, you're telling me my mom and grandpa adopted you?" Rin was worried she was upset with her so she slowly nodded her head. As soon as she did, Kagome's face lit up with a bright smile "So that makes you my sister then huh?" she asked before walking up and pulling Rin into a tight hug. To Rin, it was the most amazing thing to be so immediately accepted by someone after being tossed aside for so many years and she eagerly returned the hug. "So…" Kagome said slowly pulling back from their hug "What's your name?" Laughing she replied "Rin" Kagome glanced over her shoulder at her two companions and then back to her "Well Rin, this is Lady Kaede and InuYasha, and we have a lot to tell you."

That night when Rin was laying on her bed in Kaede's hut she found herself unable to sleep, not because she was worried about her family worrying about her (because Kagome had told her of her travels back and forth through the well in the times with the evil half demon, Naraku), but because she was uneasy about being told she had been reincarnated and had now traveled back in time through a well…a well. Her life had finally been perfect, with the exception of the nightmares, and now she was being informed of her previous life as an orphaned girl who's parents had been brutally murdered as well. Kagome told her of her own travels in search of shards of the Shikon jewel that she had broken only to be wished away in the end. She told Rin of the people they had met along their travels and introduced her to Sango, Miroku, their now five children, and Shippou. Sango's younger brother Kohaku and Kirara were presently not here in the village, but apparently, Rin and Kohaku had been friends in her previous life and Kohaku had been devastated at hearing the news of her death. Even though they were telling her of her old life, they had failed to mention how they had met her and when she had asked Kagome looked to InuYasha and then to Kaede who used the time as an excuse to end the conversation saying that Rin had had a long and tiring day and needed rest. Just as Rin finally made it to the verge of sleep, she heard Kagome wake Kaede to ask her a question, and one that she said had been bothering her. "What should we do about Sesshomaru? Should we tell find him and tell him about Rin or not?" _Sesshomaru_…Rin thought. The name sounded so familiar to her, though she was positive she had never heard it. It was soothing in a way but incomplete to her. For the longest time she played with the name until it sounded just right. _Lord Sesshomaru…_ That was it, now it sounded perfect and whole as she chanted the name over and over again until sleep finally claimed her.

It had been three weeks since Rin had fallen into feudal Japan, and surprisingly it wasn't so bad. She had tried to return to her own time several times but the well had never let her back through and that left Kagome and InuYasha dumbfounded. According to them, they had been able to travel back and forth at will, the same couldn't be said for Rin. It was a bit upsetting at first, but as life settled down so did her emotions. She had eventually met Kohaku and Kirara about a week after her arrival, or return however people wanted to look at it, and he was convinced without a doubt that she was the same Rin as the little girl who had died only four, nearly five years ago in the spring. It was a bit shocking to learn that this time was filled with more dangers than her own time, dangers in the form of demons, though she had yet to see one. Kagome had gently informed her that InuYasha was a half demon, his mother being human and his father being a powerful dog demon that had once ruled over the lands of the west. "So does that mean he likes to play fetch?" Rin asked, moving to sit behind InuYasha and pull on his ears gently. The current topic of their discussion grumbled, but didn't stop Rin from messing with his ears. "He might if you ask him sweetly…" Kagome giggled. His grumbling ceased immediately once Rin began to scratch behind his ears and InuYasha nearly melted in her hands. "Who's a good doggie?" she ask as his leg began to shake slightly. "Someone's got a happy spot…" she chanted as she continued to scratch, but stopped to wrap her arms tightly around his neck in a hug. "I always wanted a dog."

Once InuYasha managed to pry himself from Rin's strangle hold, he asked her "So, Rin, do you remember anything, you know, about your other life?" Rin thought on that a moment. It wasn't so much that she remembered thing more like she had been in a similar situation herself growing up in an orphanage. Things were different being that she had found a home and friends sooner in her other life, but it was her dreams that revealed that life… her nightmares. "Only hints of things in my dreams." she answered, looking at InuYasha. "But there are some things that just seem so familiar… like you. It feels like I should recognize you or something about you…" She trailed off, looking at him. "Like what?" Kagome asked, moving closer. The answer was there, right in front of her, in the form of InuYasha, but it was like a box that needed to be unlocked first before the answers were able to be released. "I'm not sure…" she said, her mind bent on figuring out what it was about him that tugged at her consciousness. His dog ears, though they were soft and fuzzy, weren't what she was looking for, and she didn't know why she was trying so hard to figure out the answer. After all, she had been here several weeks with InuYasha, why would the answer suddenly pop out to her? Rin didn't know, but she kept trying. His hair, an amazing silvery white was just as soft as his ears and that seemed to present a strong tug of familiarity, but it wasn't that either. It was his amber eyes Rin focused on next, a beautiful amber starring back at her. An even stronger pull had her thinking. "Close your eyes just a little." she said to him as she sat up on her knees and looked at him more closely. He did, narrowing his eyes slightly, his eyes curious though, and that wasn't right… it didn't feel right. "Try and feel… bored." she told him. Once again, he cooperated and the gleam of curiosity left his eyes. "Stop thinking about what ever you're thinking about." she quickly told him and he simply starred at her. In that instant, she realized it was his eyes that she was so familiar with as they suddenly became void of all emotion. "There…" she whispered to Kagome. "It's his eyes. His eyes are what I remember." Rin thought for a moment "No.. not his eyes, but eyes like his." The moment was lost as InuYasha suddenly looked over to Kagome and she nodded. "Well there is InuYasha's older half brother…" she told Rin. "You have a older brother?" Rin asked, suddenly sidetracked. "Yeah. Sesshomaru, but he's a full demon, and we don't really get along since he kind of hates humans." InuYasha explained. _Then he can't be it._ Rin thought to herself _I feel safe with those eyes…_ She sighed "Well, maybe it'll come to me eventually." But that name rang a bell. They had mentioned it her first night here and they still avoided her questions about her joining their group. Rin somehow figured that this Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru she corrected herself, and her joining their group where very closely connected, but she had to stop wondering about it since she could feel a headache coming on, at least for now.

Sesshomaru starred out the window of his study, looking over the grounds of his castle fortress high in the western mountains. Now that fall was giving into winter, the land was covered in dull grays, browns, tans, and soon to be white with snow, but for him it always appeared that way. For nearly five years his world had been with out the light and life his young ward had brought to it for a brief time. For centuries before her, his life had been in the same state the only difference being streaks of red jealousy and rage at the news that his younger half brother had been gifted with Tetsaiga. But not too long after little Rin had began shadowing his travels of her own will, he had began to notice the green of the grass as she ran happily in the green meadows of the land. The colors of the many flowers she presented him with along with their fragrance that he had never bothered to notice, and the sun. Never had he noticed the warmth or light until he watched her frolic around the fields during the warm summer with the sun's rays shimmering in her soft raven hair before turning to smile at him. That smile had been his sun. It had filled his cold, icy being with light that had just begun to thaw when she was snatched out of his reach only to return to the colorless world of barren cold that he had lived in before her. It was not his brother who was to blame, it was himself. She knew his arrival would be anytime and had chosen to wait for him, and it was he who had not been quick enough to deflect the sword of the bandit from her. He could not expect such speed from a mere half demon.

Evidence that his icy being had only just begun to melt was present after he had slain her attackers. His world shattered at the sight of her lifeless body laying there at his feet, the wails of sorrow coming from the old priestess and the Kagome girl. He could smell their tears and the tears of his brother as the half demon berated himself for not being fast enough, for knowing he should have been closer to her. Slowly, he knelt down and pulled her to his chest, knowing that nothing he could do now would return her to this world that he was… powerless. Slowly her blood seeped through the sleeve of his kimono and something wet touched his cheek. For the first time in his long life, the great Lord Sesshomaru watched as a tear, _his _tear fell onto Rin's neck which no longer pulsed with her heart. He stood slowly and carried her body to the edge of the forest and set her under the shade of a tree there. "She will rest here." He told his half brother, whose tears still fell before walking into the forest without another word. Upon his return he cast of his haori and threw it in the corner, Rin's blood staining it. It had remained there untouched ever since having forbade any of the servants from washing it or even touching it.

Now Sesshomaru stood there alone in his study, for no one dared disturb him anymore else they risk his wrath. Jaken waited for him to leave in the evenings rather than tell him any news since he didn't fancy having his life ended for trivial matters. Even the visiting Lords knew to think twice about disturbing him ever since the incident with the Eastern Lord's daughter. The visiting lord had brought his daughter with him on a visit, a visit in which she remained uninvited, to discuss the matter of the rebels fleeing into the west from the east. His daughter had invited herself by deluding herself with thoughts that she could persuade Sesshomaru into a political mating and join her fathers lands with that of the west. By demon law, trespassing into the west without an invitation from the ruling lord left her open to his law. It was her mouth that had cost her. Sesshomaru could have cared less about her aimless prattle about her father's wealth or her high status. He reigned supreme and that is why it was only the lands of the West remained peaceful for no other was fool enough to challenge his power. He could mate the lowliest demoness, half breed or human and no one would dare question him, but her inane babble cost her life. She had barged into his chambers, her first mistake, and began going on about something that one of his servants had done, but he paid her no mind and simply starred out into the night. She huffed and looked around the room and took notice of the haori laying there and approached it. "Why would you keep something in here that reeks of a dead mortal?" she demanded. At that moment Sesshomaru felt white hot rage bubbling to the surface, but she continued "Didn't you have a little mortal girl with you, My Lord? I can't see why you'd let such a disgusting creature to follow you around with their foul stench?" Before she could utter another word, Sesshomaru had knocked her out of his room with a single blow. She skid across the polished floor, blood falling from the wound on her face where his poisonous claws had tore into it, and starred in horror as Sesshomaru stalked towards her on the verge of revealing his true form his eyes a bloody red, his fangs elongated, and his markings jagged. Feeling the sudden surge of his aura, the eastern lord had rushed to see the cause in time to see Sesshomaru twist her head and remove it from her body and throw it to his feet. He starred in shock as her body was then kicked over to him and then up to the furious Western lord. "Get out." his growl was so menacing that the Eastern lord didn't even bother to take his daughter's body with him. "Jaken!" he growled to the little imp cowering at the other end of the hall. "Throw this filth to the crows." Since that little incident, there had been only a few visits from the other lords, and the Eastern lord had practically crawled back to beg Sesshomaru's forgiveness, which he received after a good hour of groveling.

It was days like this that he missed the face of his young ward the most, so for the lack of anything better to do, he decided that it was a good time to visit her. He would visit the site where she had been buried like he had commanded his younger brother, but only every now and again. He doubted the half breed was even aware of his infrequent visits but that was probably due to the fact that he didn't linger long. He exited his study and Jaken was there waiting. "Let's go, Jaken. We're leaving." The little imp no longer bother to inquire as to where they were going, but simply went in fear. However, by the time Jaken had Ah-Un prepared, his Lord was already disappearing into the forest. He simply ran as fast as his little legs would carry him, no longer willing to beg his lord to wait.

"Rin!" Someone shouted while she was in the middle of gathering herbs from the edge of the forest. She turned to see Kohaku running towards her with a smile on his face. At around twenty years old, Kohaku was a handsome young man though he was shy. According to Miroku, every time Kohaku announced that he was a demon slayer in one of the many villages he had all kinds of women fawning over him… if they could find where he had hid from them once he was given room and board for the night. "Yes?" she asked, resting the basket she was carrying with herbs on a hip. "I was wondering…" he began, and Rin laughed inwardly, knowing this was the part where his enthusiasm was replaced by his shyness so she prompted him "Yes…?" "I was wondering if you might like to uh- to take a walk…gulp… with me…?" She smiled, unable to hide her amusement, "That depends on where we're going?" He scratched the back of his head, his face now as red as InuYasha's kimono. "Just-uh just a bit in the woods. You know, for a walk. It won't be for but a few minutes." He stood there waiting for her to answer. _Why not?_ she wondered, and felt that now would be a good time to inform Kohaku that they were only friends despite what her past self may have been to him. "Sure, just let me take this to Kaede and change into my clothes. They're easier to walk in than this kimono." She kind of felt bad when his face lit up in excitement, but headed to Kaede's hut where she was staying to change.

"Here you go, Kaede." Rin told the old woman, setting the basket down beside her. "Kohaku wants me to go on a walk with him for a few minutes. Is that ok?" Kaede nodded "Aye, just don't wander too far from the village or Kohaku. Ye need to remember that there are demons out there." Rin nodded and quickly changed out of her kimono and back into the jeans and sweater she had been wearing the day she fell into the well. She also pulled on her tennis shoes and, with a quick "I'll be back in a little while." to Kaede, she ran back out to where Kohaku was waiting for her. "Ok. I'm ready." she told him, not missing that he was… noticing her. The jeans she wore positively molded to her thighs and rear while they flared out slightly at her knee. The sweater also clung to her, forming perfectly to all of her feminine curves and narrow waist, her pale skin brought out even more by the material as black as her hair. "Let's go" He quickly nodded and walked with her into the forest. It was quiet until she began to hum a little tune, she didn't know what she was humming, but it was better than silence. Silence made her mind wander to places she didn't want it to go, places that scared her. Kohaku slowed so that he could match her pace and looked like he wanted to say something, but was at a loss for words or a subject on which to talk about.

Well Rin had one and she was convinced she could get her answers out of Kohaku since he was so willing to bend over backwards for her. It may have been wrong, but she had questions that she wanted answered. "So… I've heard a lot about how there were all kinds of people battling this Naraku person, but I've never heard a lot about InuYasha's older brother other than he was after Naraku too. Do you know why?" He looked a little surprised. "Why what? Why Sesshomaru was after Naraku?" Rin nodded and clasped her hands behind her back, acting as though it was just something to talk about. "No not really… I just know that he had some sort of score to settle with him." Rin glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye. "Oh…" she said, but she knew he was lying. "Well, what do you know about him?" He caught on quick she saw and sighed. "Rin, I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to talk about that." Now she was confused. Why were they so insistent on not telling her anything about this person? "Why not?" she finally demanded. "What is it that everyone knows but isn't telling me!" She stopped dead in her tracks upset with Kohaku and these people keeping things from her. "Rin…" he began, but stopped and quickly placed his hand on the hilt of his sword his gaze fixed to the forest behind her. "Don't turn around" he warned her softly. She could hear something moving behind her before a large shadow engulfed her own. She was trembling as something hissed behind her. "Run!" Kohaku suddenly shouted and Rin didn't hesitate. She dashed to run behind Kohaku only to have him to yell at her to keep running and that he'd catch up with her.

It was now very obvious how dangerous these times were to Rin as she listened to Kohaku battling whatever that creature had been, a demon from sound of it. She didn't know of any other creature that hissed that was close to being that large, and it wasn't alone either. Something was chasing her, she could hear it trampling the saplings and bushes only just behind her and getting closer…and closer before it reached out and tripped her. The air left her lungs in a quick rush as she hit the ground hard and rolled over in time to dodge a crudely crafted sword wielded by some sort of ogre like creature with sickly green skin. "Hold still!" it screeched at her as it swung it's sword, but she rolled the other direction and onto her feet. She screamed and dashed away from the demon running deeper into the forest. Her lungs were burning, demanding more air than she was currently taking in while her legs were beginning to tire. If she lived through this, Rin swore to herself that she was going to start jogging everyday, just not in the forest… or without an armed escort. She was relieved when she heard the demon falling back a little, but her joy was short lived as he swung a chain and wrapped it around her feet. As she fell, Rin's head made contact with one of the thick tree roots in her path and her world went dark, and she prayed that she wouldn't die here… not with so many questions unanswered. She was unconscious when a streak of white rushed in to answer her prayers.

His three day travel to Rin's gravesite had gone with no event at all since the demons of the west, powerful or weak were well aware to keep out of his way. Even Jaken remained silent, which was unusual for the imp. After Rin's death, he was in tears himself for hours, not believing what his master had told him. Jaken may have been cold towards the little girl, but Sesshomaru was well aware that he was also fond of her. Sesshomaru often wondered if the imp felt the same _pain_ he himself had felt when she had passed…_taken_ he had corrected himself many a time. Yes, his little Rin had been _taken_ from him. She had not passed. Those filthy creatures had, in one reckless act _stolen_ the light from the demon lord's life, the warmth from his soul, his only true joy. Snatched away on only an instant! Or at least that was what he thought. A scream rang out from the forest not too far from his current location, and to his demon ears there was no mistaking _that_ scream. Impossible though it may have been, it was that utterly familiar scream that had Sesshomaru dashing off in an instant, leaving Jaken behind in a confused panic. He had not been running long when the wind carried her scent to him and it was her scent he was sure of it with some subtle difference. After her death it had been branded to his memory, and he would not allow her to be ripped from him again. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but it was her voice, her scent that led him straight towards the demon bent on her demise. With one swipe of his claws the demon's head and arms held high with it's messy sword were abruptly removed as it's body toppled backwards.

His eyes confirmed what his nose and ears had told him as his gaze traveled to the human girl laying at the base of a large tree, the reason for that small change in her scent. She was no longer a child. Slowly, so slowly, he knelt down and rolled her onto her back, her head lolling limply to the side exposing the wound to her left temple as blood trickled down her face into her hairline. She was exactly the same and yet completely different from how he had remembered her. Her childish face was now the elegant face of a young human woman, she had grown taller though not by much, her hands were no longer short and chubby but long and graceful. Her body while small was now very defined by the clothes she wore… he would have to fix that. It wouldn't due to have every male pawing at her like love starved pups. Her raven black hair he noticed was even longer and more luxurious than it had been as it reached down to her narrow waist. When she groaned briefly and opened those warm chocolate eyes, that hadn't changed a bit, though they were quickly closed as she fell back into her unconscious state. Gently, he picked her up, cradling her in his arms allowing her head to rest against his fur before his brother and friends came into view. "Rin!" he heard Kohaku's voice as he too came into view.

Each of them froze in their place upon seeing him with Rin in his arms. "You have a very short time to explain yourself, InuYasha, before I tear you to apart." he growled, and he could feel his eyes bleeding to red. "Now hang on, Sesshomaru. Let me explain." the half demon objected before he pointed to the girl in his arms. "The Rin that you're holding, we believe she was reincarnated. She came from Kagome's world." he motioned to his mate. "Their time is ahead of our own, and she doesn't remember anything of her old life… that we know of." Sesshomaru's eye narrowed. "What do you mean by that?" he demanded. It was the Kagome girl who spoke up "She doesn't exactly remember things from her other life, but there are a few things that seem familiar to her. That's the reason we didn't come to find you." "That and you probably would've decapitated us for mentioning her name…" InuYasha grumbled under his breath, but Sesshomaru ignored him, his mind already made up. "Whether she remembers this Sesshomaru or not, I will be taking her since it is obvious that you are unable to care for her." InuYasha visibly winced at the mention of his last failure. "Lord Sesshomaru," Kohaku interrupted "That was my fault. I was the one who brought Rin into the forest." It didn't matter whose fault it had been to Sesshomaru. Leaving his Rin in the hands of theses incapable fools and loosing her was not a mistake he would make twice. "As I said, the girl comes with me." Without another word, he turned and walked away carrying his ward safely in his arms.

When Sesshomaru returned to where Jaken and Ah-Un had been left, he thought the little imp would collapse in shock at the sight of Rin in his arms. "My Lord, how is it _possible_?" he asked, not daring to come too close to his master, whose mood he could sense was irritated. "InuYasha and his woman believe she has been reincarnated and returned to this time." he answered the huge bulbous eyes starring at the girl in his arms as he sat down at the base of a tree. The wound to her head was still bleeding a bit, and some of it had matted in fur at his shoulder. Gently Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and tilted her head away from him so that he could drag his tongue across the wound to heal it. As he continued to lap at her wound which was steadily healing, Rin began to stir in his arms although she didn't wake. Within a few moments, the bleeding had stopped and her skin had mended together over the gash that was still surrounded by angry purple bruises. "Jaken," he called to the little creature watching his gentle attentions "Go and find something for her to eat once she wakes." Quickly his little servant jumped up and ran into the forest to do his master's bidding. Again Rin's breathing fell into an even rhythm and he knew she was asleep. She sighed dreamily as she turned her head and allowed it to rest against his fur, using it as a pillow before she reached up and grasped the fold of his haori.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her tighter to his chest as he breathed an inaudible sigh of contentment. Somehow, his Rin had made her way back to him and he would be damned if she was taken by death or anything else again. They would have to pry her from his cold, dead fingers before his ray of warm sunlight was taken forever from him, and he had no intention of departing this world anytime soon. He had no challengers for his power, and that alone instilled his ability to protect Rin without even lifting a finger. The mention of his name had any power hungry fools quivering in fear and thinking twice about attacking the west. Now he would be better able to look after her once more and make certain that she was never beyond his reach again. Leaning down he inhaled deeply, memorizing the subtle changes in her scent, allowing them to be branded into his every cell, all the while keeping his senses on high alert. He could hear the little imp quickly scuttling around doing his bidding and searching for something for Rin to eat. It surprised him slightly when the little imp actually stumbled upon the nearby stream that Sesshomaru wasn't sure he would even notice. He heard him as he splashed about in the water, catching what sounded to be about four fish before heading back with them and a few mushrooms. The little girl had taught them imp well he saw as he quickly gathered wood for a fire, lit it and then went about cleaning the fish and the mushrooms before placing them on spits around the fire. "My Lord?" Jaken spoke up after a few minutes of listening to the fire's crackle replace the silence. "If she truly is the reincarnation of Rin, do you think she'll remember anything?" Sesshomaru decided to actually answer the imp. "InuYasha says she doesn't, but it matters not. She will stay with me." It was then she began to stir in his arms, groaning slightly before she opened those soft brown eyes filled with confusion before surprise. That was when, emotionless amber meeting questioning brown, he knew that some part of her did indeed remember him.

It was a smooth voice that roused her from her sleep before she remembered the demon that had been after her, but she knew she was still alive thanks to the pounding headache she had. Slowly Rin opened her eyes, letting them focus on the… chest she was looking at. Her confusion quickly faded as she looked up to see whose chest it was only to find it belonged to a familiar face. His face was breathtakingly handsome, and positively demon with that pale skin and demon markings- two smooth magenta stripes on each cheek and a navy crescent moon adorning his brow, but those eyes! They were completely void of emotion, like they were the flawless topaz stones they appeared to be, and what she had been trying to achieve with InuYasha and failed at. These eyes couldn't be replicated. His long silvery white hair to accompany the color of his eyes helped her to recognize him as InuYasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. _Lord Sesshomaru_ she corrected herself. She blinked a few times before she looked away from him and at her surroundings. They were in a small clearing of the forest, a fire burning not too far away with a little green creature sitting across from them and a two headed dragon looking thing behind him. As soon as the small green creature noticed her it quickly jumped up and scampered over to her. It was small and green with huge bulbous eyes that starred at _her_ in wonder. It was she who should be starring in wonder at a little green creature that resembled a frog… a talking frog. "Rin?" it asked. She looked at it warily before she answered. "Yes…?" He seemed a little disappointed. "Don't you remember me?" his big eyes and the little staff he carried did seem to ring a distant bell. "Kind of…but not really." Rin answered slowly and he sighed. "Then call me Jaken. Do you at least remember Lord Sesshomaru?"

Slowly, Rin turned her gaze back towards the demon who held her tightly against him and nodded slowly. "Your name sounded really familiar to me when Kagome mentioned you." she said, trying her best to remember him more clearly. "but I still can't place why. She didn't tell me about you." That seemed to upset the little imp. "How dare that wench keep that information from you! After how important Lord Sesshomaru was to you she should have known better!" he shouted waving his staff in the air. "I swear that he meant the world to you!" "It wasn't so much that she didn't want to tell me," Rin tried to explain "It's more like she didn't know how to explain it." Jaken merely crossed his little arm and huffed in annoyance. "Well you're hungry so we can talk later." he said as Rin's stomach let out a soft growl. She blushed slightly in embarrassment before she nodded and finally released her grip on Sesshomaru's haori and moved from his lap. "Here you are." Jaken said handing her one of the fish that had been cooked over the fire. Carefully she took a bite and was surprised to find that it actually tasted quite good, as did the mushrooms. "Wow Jaken, you're pretty good at this." she told the little imp who nodded his head in thanks "It was you who taught me." he explained. "Well perhaps you could re-educate me." Rin suggested happily and he expressed that he would be more than happy to do so. Once she had finished eating Rin sat and talked with Jaken about the times she had spent with Lord Sesshomaru as a child and their travels after Naraku. By now she had migrated to leaning comfortably against the dragon Ah-Un as Jaken had introduced him, or them, as. They apparently remembered her to as they lovingly nuzzled her with each of their heads before laying them down and curling their tail into her lap. It wasn't long before Rin was beginning to nod off despite the fact that she was trying to stay awake since Jaken was still talking. Sesshomaru must have noticed this. "Jaken, let her be." he commanded the imp, who quickly apologized and silenced allowing Rin to finally fall asleep against the dragon's warm body.

Rin woke before the sun had risen to Jaken telling her that they were leaving. Sleepily she nodded and stood to stretch her aching muscles, glad to find that her headache was nearly gone and that the pounding that remained was from the actual wound itself. Jaken grabbed Ah-Un's reins and Rin silently walked next to the two of them as they followed Sesshomaru to wherever he was heading. At first, Rin wondered how it was possible to wander through the forest so often and not become bored, but once the sun began to rise and reveal the forest more to her eyes she understood. There were so many things here that she had never seen while living in the city. Of course she had seen the birds and squirrels, but never had she seen the deer grazing quietly in an open meadow, or wolves caring for their pups, of that she was glad and made sure to creep up very close to Sesshomaru when they passed the wolf den and Jaken noticed. "What is it Rin?" he inquired looking from her to the wolves. "It's nothing. I'm just not too fond of wolves." The little imp seemed to think on that for a moment before he asked why. "I just have really bad nightmares about them. Last night was one of the few nights I didn't have any." She explained quietly. "I see." he mumbled more to himself. "What else are in your nightmares?" "It's mostly just odd looking demons and wolves." Not that she wanted to remember them. "Mostly?" Jaken pressed. Rin was silent for a minute before she answered. "Other times their about my parents."

She answered his questioning gaze. "They… died when I was four, and I still think about it." "How did they die? Your parents here we were told , were murdered by bandits." She snorted a quiet, laugh that held no amusement. "I wish that's how they could've died." she didn't have to look at him to know he was waiting for an explanation. "I didn't have the best parents by any means," she began "My dad was a drunk who would come home everyday smelling of sake and stumble up the stairs into bed, and my mom did nothing but sit home all day and feed her drug addiction. Whenever they were together, all they would do is fight and curse at one another. They died when I was four, as I said, when my dad came home one night in a drunk rage and started an argument with my mom. He slapped her and she slapped him back, and the whole time I was hiding behind the couch. The next thing I know, my dad pulls out a gun and shoots my mom." Rin paused, clearly seeing the scene unfolding as it always did. "Then he started to look for me, but was too drunk to look behind the couch. He just stood there yelling my name for a few minutes, telling me to come out, but I didn't. I just listened to him load his gun again then another shot and I knew he'd killed himself." Rin shivered at the memory of her father's voice beckoning her to him so that he could kill her as well, the cause of their final argument. She glanced in front of her just in time to avoid running into Sesshomaru's back, although Jaken didn't and ended up running into his leg. "Jaken, we're need to pay Mio a visit." Sesshomaru said before Jaken could get on with the apology Rin could tell was coming. "Y-yes, Mi'lord." He answered before ushering Rin back to Ah-Un. "Get on." he instructed her, motioning to the dragon, and she obeyed a bit reluctantly and took the reins as he handed them to her. "Be careful, Ah-Un, and follow Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken's response was a low groaning sound as the dragons nodded their heads and Jaken went to stand beside Sesshomaru. Rin's moment of awe at watching Sesshomaru form a cloud and take to the skies was interrupted by her mount crouching briefly before launching off the ground and following. It took everything in her power not to scream in surprise and she buried her face in the hair of one of the heads until their accent was leveled out and they were flying strait. Only then did she sit up and look around, not that she was fond of being several hundred feet from solid ground, but it was a smooth ride and she didn't feel the dragon would drop her.

Though the ride lasted until mid-day, Rin was hardly bored. She watched villages and forests both come and go as they passed overhead. However, it was her mind that kept wondering back to the others at the village and she wondered if they were worried about her. She assumed they knew she was safe since Jaken had mentioned that Sesshomaru had taken her when they were unable to protect her from the demon. Regret had flashed through her mind briefly at not being able to tell Kohaku that she was only interested in him as a friend and she was afraid that he would seek her out. Rin was afraid that she would break his heart by telling him her true feelings. It was then she was taken from her thoughts by Ah-Un's quick decent downwards and she had to fight hard once again not to scream. "Come along, Rin" she heard Jaken call to her, and she saw him waddling quickly to a small village while Sesshomaru merely stood facing the direction they had been flying. "Rin" the imp called to her again. "Coming!" she answered and ran to catch up with him.

Rin followed Jaken past a few little huts and into a larger on towards the center of the village. Jaken pushed aside the bamboo covering and stepped inside calling "Mio, are you in?" Rin stepped in behind him and stood at the door, starring around the hut in awe. There were kimonos of the most beautiful patterns she had ever seen and they appeared to be made of the finest silk. "What is the meaning of this? Bringing a human into my shop?" a female voice came from the other side of the room, though from where, Rin couldn't tell exactly. Then a woman was in front of her, appraising her as it seemed. Her hair was a pale violet and her eyes were a light green, though a harsh green as they ran up and down Rin's frame, and though the features of her face where indeed pretty, the look that she was giving made her appear very frightening. The girl couldn't help but cringe back towards the exit, jumping slightly when the bamboo cover rattled once and swept shut. The frightening look on Mio's face quickly turned to a look of fright as something furry pressed against Rin's back, and turned to see Sesshomaru standing behind her, his eyes slightly narrowed towards the demoness in front of him. "Oh there you are, Mio." Jaken's voice came from around a rack of fabric, a questioning look briefly towards his lord, before he continued. "Mio, Lord Sesshomaru would like kimono's made for this girl here." Now the demoness was practically falling over herself in order to bring Rin to the rear of the shop for her measurements. She then pulled her behind a dressing screen at the back of the shop and reached into a bag and pulled out a few pieces of string and a few other things and laid them on the table.

"Now then," she began after taking a deep breath and looking at Rin's jeans and sweater. "Remove those garments so that I can properly measure you." An embarrassed flush began to creep into Rin's cheeks as she stepped out of her jeans, tossed them aside, and pulled her sweater over her head. The demoness regarded her curiously for a moment before pointing to her bra. "You may leave the other garment on, but remove… that. I need a proper measurement." The red tint increased in her cheeks as she reached behind her and unfastened the hooks to her bra and threw it to rest on her pile of clothes. Mio tilted her head to the side and took a long look at Rin before commenting on her appearance. "You have such pale skin for a human," she then took one of the strings and wrapped it around to measure her waist, then her hips, and then her bust "and it is very soft too. " Mio paused for a moment before measuring the length of Rin's arms and legs before handing her a simple yukata. "I may have something that will fit you… wait here." _Where would I go exactly?…_ Rin pondered to herself as she watched the demoness retreat to the back of her shop and rummage around there for a few moments. She faintly heard Sesshomaru speak, but before she could inquire if he had been speaking to her, Jaken replied "Yes, Mi'lord! Right away!" before the bamboo covering rattled. "Here it is." Mio said as she set down a package of white silk and untied it to reveal a bright red silk kimono. "Let's see if this fits." Rin was stunned by the sheer beauty of the clothing in front of her. The bright red silk was perfectly matched by gold butterflies with pastel wings of different colors stitched into the sleeves and bottom hem of the kimono. The obi was a pale blue with gold flowers stitched into the design. The Kimono dipped into a slight V, giving only a subtle hint to her full breasts, which were bound neatly with a piece of silk. The bottom hem fell perfectly to her ankles while the sleeves fell to cover the tops of her hands. Finally, her tennis shoes were replaced with a pair of finely crafted sandals. Mio took a few steps back to examine her work before she nodded and led Rin back over to Lord Sesshomaru.

It was no apparent that his little Rin was no longer a child once Mio brought her from behind the screen. The kimono positively molded to her body in all the ways it counted and the bright red silk was a beautiful compliment to her creamy skin with the exception of the dark bruise on her temple. Anger stirred slightly within him at the thought of how close he almost came to loosing her again. Now the would finish the journey to his castle and keep her there for the winter months. She may be older, but she was still a delicate human and needed to be kept warm. Already he could feel the change in the winds and the chill in the air, and this kimono while beautiful on her would not keep her warm. "What do you think, My Lord?" Mio interrupted his thoughts "It suits her well, does it not?" Sesshomaru looked over Rin once more, intrigued by the warm flush that lit her face as he allowed his eyes to evaluate her. He nodded enough to acknowledge that he had heard her before commanding, not requesting, he to make more kimono's to fit Rin's size. He watched the demoness' eyes light up at the prospect of making a good profit and greedily agree before leading Rin around the shop to pick out some more fabrics that she liked. He took notice how reluctant Rin was to picking out a lot of fabrics. She seemed to be overwhelmed with even the first kimono, and he realized that she was not used to receiving this amount of attention when it came to her needs. It was as if she was more than happy to deal with the bare minimum, but that would no longer be the case. Sesshomaru would make sure that she not only had her needs taken care of, but her wants as well. When she finally looked as if she was about to panic after he believed to be the twentieth panel of fabric he decided to bring her back another time for more. With instructions to Mio to begin her work immediately, Sesshomaru took Rin in her newly acquired kimono back to Ah-Un and Jaken who had purchased something for her to eat, tossing threatening glares at any one whose eyes lingered on Rin for too long. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She told him as he led her back to the hill that they had landed on. He nodded to assure her that he had heard her speak and continued to walk. Silently he watched her eat the fruit and dumplings that Jaken had brought her, focused intently on how the fruit juice seemed to linger on her lips while he wondered in the back of his mind why it mattered.

Once she had finished her meal Sesshomaru instructed her to remount Ah-Un so that they could finish their journey to his palace. The evening was already drawing near and the cold air was beginning to set in more prominently. Once they were in the air, Sesshomaru made sure to keep his attention focused on Rin, making sure that the cold wasn't taking a toll on her. He enjoyed the sound of her heartbeat accelerating as they left the ground or moved lower to avoid a cold air current, the sight of her face flushed from the breeze, and the smell of her as the wind changed direction. Once the sun began to set however, he could tell that she was getting cold. She had huddled up against Ah-Uh's neck was hugging her arms to herself so keep warm. Sesshomaru landed quickly and instructed Jaken to take place on Ah-Un while Sesshomaru grabbed up a cold, surprised Rin and gathered her into his arms bridal style, wrapping his fur around her. Without allowing her to protest any, Sesshomaru returned to he sky allowing his warmth to mingle with her own. It only took her a few minutes to relax into his arms and rest her head on his shoulder before her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. There was something different about her besides her age. She still had the sweet, docile personality that she used to have. The same trusting nature with him, and even the same sweet scent, yet there was something different about how she was around him. Some subtle difference that set this Rin apart from the other, and made her more… what was it? More intriguing, he decided. Something about her that gave him the incentive to wonder why her attention was so focused on him in such a different way. He decided it didn't matter since she was with him again and he would find a way to keep her with him. With a quick glance at her peaceful, sleeping face he assured himself that he would find out what it was that was different and the cause of it.

It wasn't long before the castle's glow came into view as he landed at the gate and entered, two rows of servants lined up to greet his return. With instructions to Jaken to prepare Rin a room near his own, Sesshomaru carried Rin up to his rooms since there was a familiar scent in the castle he didn't want to be bothered with at the moment. Gently, he set her on his large bed, covering her up with a large, soft fur. That was when he smelt her. He had taken the long way around to his rooms in order to avoid her, yet there was no way to escape his mother. "What is that you have there, Sesshomaru?" Her smooth voice came from the entrance to his room. He didn't answer. "I see your little human has found her way back to you yet again. How did that happen?" Again he didn't answer her, he merely walked over to his weapon stand and placed his Tenseiga and Bakusaiga on it before he removed his armor. By that time, his mother had entered and approached the sleeping Rin. "I see that she's grown. She's no longer a child, but a young human woman, her scent gives that away." He watched his mother carefully as she tilted Rin's face towards her to look at her better. "She's quite lovely for a human, and she smells better than most of them too. She smells clean." His mother noted before turning his attention back to him. "Is that why you have brought her here? Because she's now a healthy female human of breeding age?" Sesshomaru growled lowly at how his mother had just insulted both himself and Rin. "Why are you here?" he asked her carefully. Her smirk only irritated him more. "Can't a mother visit her only son every now and again?" she replied "I've also heard you've been in a horrible mood lately that has every demon, in the western lands or not, checking over their shoulder. It seems you're the real terror as of late, and all over this little mortal." She may have been right, but Sesshomaru wouldn't give her the satisfaction of him admitting it, so he remained silent. With one last look at Rin, she turned to leave. "I'll be staying for a few days. We'll talk more when you're in a better mood."

Sesshomaru's low growl filled the room for a few moments after his mother left. It was no wonder his father hadn't claimed her. She was so irritating… and right. He hated when she was right. While he hadn't brought Rin here because she was a healthy female of breeding age, the fact that she was one remained. He had seen how the males of Mio's village had taken notice of her full breasts, her well rounded ass, and her creamy skin. He shook his head. Those were not thoughts he should be having of his young ward. Yes, she was still young, even for a human, though she was well able to breed. Even the young demon slayer, Kohaku, had looked rather upset at the thought of taking her with him, despite the fact he had clearly been the one to put her in danger and unable to protect her. Carefully, he reached out a clawed hand and slowly drug it through her raven tresses, allowing his deadly claws to lightly rake against her neck. She shivered slightly in her sleep, before letting out a soft moan and rolling onto her side, hugging a pillow to her. Deciding to let her sleep, Sesshomaru grabbed a few clothes and went to clean his weapons. Although he hadn't used more than his claws as of late, no true swordsman would ever neglect his treasured weapons. Skillfully he sat down and wiped both of them clean, making sure to leave no blemish on either blade. Every now and then he would hear Rin whisper something softly in her sleep before she would toss and turn and finally fall back into a peaceful slumber. It was as if she was close to having a nightmare only for it to be interrupted allowing her to rest fitfully with no worries. She had spoken of having nightmares often, most of them involving wolves or demons, nothing too different than what he was used to hearing whenever she would wake up crying, but it was how she explained how pathetic her parents had been that had really irritated him. How could those fools be so blind as to not see the treasure they had for a daughter. No matter. He would make certain she knew from now on how important she was to him.

A soft knock sounded on the door and he commanded Jaken to enter. "My Lord, we have finished preparing a room for Rin." Sesshomaru nodded slightly as he continued to clean his swords. Jaken cleverly took that as his queue to leave and quietly closed the door, with the promise to send up food for Rin whenever she woke. It was already late, and Rin would most likely sleep through the night, so he decided he wouldn't wake her. Now that his swords had been cleaned, he decided it best to clean himself while she slept. He doubted she was accustomed to seeing any male naked and it would probably embarrass her. Quietly he moved into his bathing chambers and disrobed, tossing his unclean garments to the side for a servant to clean later. Without a sound, he moved into the naturally occurring hot spring, letting the warm waters loosen the slightly tensed muscles from his travels. Letting out an almost inaudible sigh of contentment, he gripped the wall before leaning his head under the steady downpour of the hot spring's fall, letting the water cascade down his neck, and to his back, drenching his silver hair removing all traces of debris that may have been tangled in it. He turned his head slightly to make sure all of his hair had been wet, and that's when he heard it. He heard her gasp and the door quickly, yet quietly shut, and felt her eyes leave him. He had felt her gaze on him for a brief moment before he had went to rinse his hair. He listened as she rushed back over to his bed and listened as she adjusted the covers, most likely tucking them up to her chin. Turing his head so that it was back under the little waterfall, Sesshomaru, the emotionless demon lord of the western lands, smirked in amusement.

The sound of falling water had woken Rin from her sleep. When she had woke, she was a little surprised to be alone, laying in an extravagantly large bed covered in silk and soft furs. A large white fur laying over her like a blanket. Quickly glancing around the room, she assumed it was Sesshomaru's since his armor and weapons were sitting on a stand near the bad and his large furry pelt was also draped over her. She didn't have time to glance around the room anymore, since the soft splash of water distracted her. It was coming from behind the closed set of doors to her right. Quietly, she opened the door and peeked inside. Instantly her face began to heat at the sight she saw. Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru she corrected herself, was in the room, that had been carved from what looked to be marble, lit dimly with a few torches, naked. She watched as his strong arm lazily grabbed the wall for balance she was sure he easily possessed and lowered his head under the water's flow. The heat in her face increased as she watched the water slowly wet his mane of silver hair and mold to the strong muscles of his back, taking note that the water barely reached his waist. When he turned his head her way, she assumed to wet his hair, she couldn't contain her embarrassed gasp as she tried to quietly shut the door, before she hurried back over to the bed and practically dove under the covers. She hoped against all odds that she would fall asleep before he exited his bath, but as she attempted to even out her breathing the sound of him exiting the water reached her ears. It was quiet for a few minutes before Rin heard the door open, and she prayed he thought she was asleep. However, she didn't know that mercy wasn't something the Lord of the West was known for. She felt the bed dip down at his weight and her heart beat sped up to that of a frightened rabbit's, nearly bursting from her ribcage when she felt his warm body settle against her, his arm snaking around to pull her to him. Still she tried in vain to pretend that she was asleep, but it was for nothing once she felt his warm, moist breath against her neck and she shivered. "You are a horrible actress, Little One. Unless you are tying to be a frightened rabbit."

Once he heard her loudly swallow, he knew that she realized she had been caught. "I didn't mean to spy." she quickly whispered, her voice and her scent betraying her embarrassment. "I know. Now sleep, I will take you to your chambers in the morning." She seemed a bit too relieved for his ego as she immediately calmed. So he asked "Do you find this Sesshomaru so revolting that you are so eager to be out of his presence?" There went her heart beat again, speeding up, and she fought to answer what he assumed was a simple question. "You're not revolting by any means, My Lord." she quickly answered. Sesshomaru had already found that he enjoyed teasing his ward. "So you find me attractive?" He probably enjoyed her stammering agreement to his question more than he should have, but still he continued. "Then do you like laying with me?" "Uh… yes and no." Now that wasn't a simple answer. Either she did or she didn't. "Explain." he commanded her. "Well, yes because I feel safe with you, and I haven't had any nightmares since I've been traveling with you, and that's saying something." she rambled. "And no?" he questioned. "Because, you're… well, you're…" she tried. "Male?" he finished, and she swallowed noisily and nodded. "Do not worry, Little One. I most likely would never force myself upon you. It does not sit well with me that I might hurt you." It was quiet for a moment before she asked " 'Most likely'?" He understood her concern, and he couldn't find it in himself to lie to her. He couldn't promise that if another male got too close to her, he wouldn't do all within his powers to keep her to himself. He was a demon, a greedy creature. "Never forget, Rin, this Sesshomaru is a demon, with demon instincts, and my mind is not always my own. That does not mean, however, I will not do all within my power to keep your maiden head intact." He smelt her embarrassment flare at his words, amusement again creeping into his icy being. "Now sleep, I sense you are still tired." He was right, now that she felt safe, not from his demon nature, but his male nature, she quickly drifted beck to sleep.

When Rin woke the next morning, she immediately flushed at how she was practically laying on top of Sesshomaru. One arm wrapped across his broad chest, one leg wrapped around one of his, and her head resting in the crook of his neck while his arm remained wrapped securely around her waist. "Are you not able to sleep in one spot?" he asked, his eyes still closed. "I guess not." Rin muttered attempting to untangle herself from him. His arm, however, tightened around her as those perfect topaz eyes turned to her. "Are you planning on going somewhere?" Heat flooded her cheeks and she wondered if it was normal for a person to be this embarrassed first thing in the morning, but before she could answer him, the door opened and a woman that practically resembled Sesshomaru strode in. Sesshomaru growled lowly as she glared at the woman. "Quit teasing the poor girl Sesshomaru." she commanded him in a tone that was just as emotionless as his. The woman then proceeded to the side of the bed where Rin was and helped her out, Sesshomaru's growl still present. Rin had to give whoever she was credit. She wouldn't approach a growling Sesshomaru if her life depended on it. "Come now, my dear. I will show you to your rooms." she said as Rin carefully adjusted her kimono into place before leading her out of the room with a glance over her shoulder to Sesshomaru. "And you shouldn't growl at your mother." "Mother!" Rin couldn't contain herself. "Yes," the demoness said. "It is rather hard to imagine anything birthing him. Sometimes I think the pup I birthed died and was replaced with this spawn." Sesshomaru's furious snarl echoed through the hall as his mother abruptly shut the door to his room. "That was mean." Rin giggled. "Perhaps, but then again, he's always in a bad mood when he wakes." She replied as they proceeded down the hall. "That was a bad mood?" Rin asked before they stopped at a door further down the hall. The demoness seemed to think for a moment. "Well if he wasn't, he is now."

She was up to something. Sesshomaru was sure of it, but what he couldn't imagine. Over the next few weeks, she would snatch Rin from him at every available opportunity, despite that she said she would only be staying for a few days. Rin was inside mostly since winter had nearly arrived and he didn't want her outside in the cold, being a fragile human and all. Now she was sitting in the library with his mother and he made sure these past few days not to stray too far from her side. He had taken notice of the change in her scent, could tell that she would soon be in heat, and so could the other demon males around his palace whether they be soldiers or servants. Her sweet scent was drawing them like bees to a flower, and he had already come within a hares breath of dispatching five of them. It was only because she happened to stumble upon them that he had let the fools live, and word was quickly spreading of the female about to go into heat. It wasn't a surprise that the word had spread like wildfire, since the majority of males within the castle and there were only a few unmated females any new addition, human or demoness made no difference. While her moon cycle had pasted a few days after she had arrived, it was the scent of her fertility that was driving all the males mad, that and the scent of her innocents. While he himself enjoyed the scent of it, it was his control that bested all of the other males within the palace. They seemed to be unable to control their cocks around any female, mated or no.

It was now getting dark, early evening, when Jaken walked in. "My Lady," he said approaching Sesshomaru's mother "This has just arrived for you." he said presenting a small package to her while in a deep bow. "Thank you, little demon, you may go now." She knew well that title irritated the imp, not that Sesshomaru cared, nor did she for that matter. It was the spark of mischief in her emotionless eyes that had Sesshomaru a bit apprehensive as to what was in that little parcel. They sat and talked for a few moments before she took note of the hour and led Rin back up to her rooms for her bath like she always did. His mother had been elated to discover Rin's fondness for being clean, something his mother appreciated when it came to humans. Doing his best to put his mind at rest, he followed them back up to his rooms, and went to bathe himself. As he entered the dark room, noting the chill that was in all the rooms of this drafty, stone palace. He glanced briefly at the back wall of his bathing chambers, the entrance to his den. Typically, he would spend the majority of his winters down there in the warmth of the mountain, but now he had Rin to care for, and while the cold didn't harm him in the slightest, it did tend to annoy him. Deciding it was best not to tempt himself with the thought of curling up on his many furs for a long sleep, true he may have been an adult Dog demon, but that didn't mean he didn't like to curl up like a pup every now and then. After all, the den had belonged to his father, who would often take him there in winter whenever he had been a pup. There was just something soothing to dog demons about a nice warm den.

"I have something for you, my dear." she told Rin as she undressed for her bath. "My Lady, I really can't accept anymore gifts." Rin protested as Sesshomaru's mother handed her the little package she had received. Both her and Sesshomaru had given her beautiful silk kimonos, jeweled combs, and expensive ornamental hair pieces, and it was beginning to take it's toll on Rin since she was so unaccustomed to gifts, especially lavish ones such as those. "Don't worry, my dear. I just took notice you were running low on your bath oils, and decided to get you some more." she said smoothly as she helped Rin into the bath. Rin was starting to feel a little cautious. While the demoness occasionally stayed to bathe with her, it was odd for her to be so… helpful, but then again, she was indeed running low on her bath oils and decided it would be alright to accept this. "Oh… alright. Thank you." with that, Rin opened the package to see a small bottle, of what she hoped was merely crystal and not diamond, filled with some sort of liquid that shimmered a bright violet. Sesshomaru's mother shut the door to the bathing chambers, with an unconcerned statement that the servants were about to bring her something to eat, and locked the door. Rin nodded and opened the bottle, smelling it contents and taking note that it had a light fresh smell unlike anything she had smelled before. "It's smells good," she told the demoness as she came to sit behind her, "and yet, it's not too strong either." Rin dunked her head under water and went to pour some of the oil in her hand, when Sesshomaru's mother grabbed it up and poured some on top of her head, and then some onto a cloth for her to bathe with. "That's very important, because we demons have very sensitive noses and anything that is too strong irritates us." she explained as she scrubbed the oil into Rin's hair rather quickly. "Now hurry and rinse. Your meal will be here soon." she said once Rin had submerged herself to rinse her head. Rin nodded and quickly did as she was told, drying herself and her hair thoroughly with a large fluffy towel, missing the demoness' smug grin as she exited the bathing chambers.

She was right, her evening meal was sitting in the room when she exited from her bath, and Sesshomaru's mother was still there. Not _that_ was unusual. She normally left after her, or sometimes their, bath. "Sesshomaru said he wanted to speak with you once you were finished with your meal." she told her matter-of-factly, handing her a bowel of fruit. Again, that was odd. Sesshomaru never requested to see her after her bath, insisting that she got into bed and went to sleep. _It must be important_ she thought, deciding to eat only the dried fruit that she really liked, not in the mood for rice or rabbit. "Are you sure that's all you want?" The demoness questioned as changed from her towel into a red and white sleeping yukata. Giving her a confused look, Rin nodded, and watched as the demoness peeked her head out the door and surveyed the hallway. "Come quickly." she hurried her, down the hallway. _What is she up to?_ Rin wondered, but did as she was told quickly following the demoness who kept glancing back over her shoulder until she had reached Sesshomaru's chambers. "Hurry inside, and do me a favor?" she asked. Rin nodded. "Tell him I'll be leaving, but I'll return come spring." Rin nodded "Of course, My Lady. Have a safe trip." The demoness nodded impatiently, and opened the door before gently shoving Rin inside. "Yes, yes, now hurry inside, and lock the door." Rin did as she was told and locked the door, scratching her head. "What's gotten into her?" she wondered, this time out loud before looking for Sesshomaru. She didn't see him in the main chambers of his room and decided to check the bathing chambers next, much to her embarrassment, but he wasn't there either. With a huff, she decided to check in the other room on the opposite side of his chambers, but he wasn't there either. There was a knock at the door, and one of the male servants called from the other side. "My Lord, I have an important document that urgently needs your attention." _Well, if it's urgent…_ Rin thought before heading over to the door and opening it. She was a little surprised to find it was a servant she had recently witnessed being strangled by Sesshomaru, for what she didn't know, but she did notice that there wasn't any scroll and his eyes were fast becoming red. With a gasp, she tried to shut the door, only for him to slam it back open, throwing her back into the room on the cold floor, only a thin fur separating her from the stone. A little stunned, the next thing she noticed was that he was on top of her, his hands searching for the tie of her yukata. In a panic, she did the only thing she knew to do and screamed at the top of her lungs. "Quite, girl!" the demon above her demanded, as she struggled against him to no avail. He may not have been nearly as powerful as Sesshomaru, but he was still strong enough to hold her in place. The wicked smile that had been on his face, suddenly diminished as he froze, but Rin didn't. She kept struggling, trying to push the demon off of her, and it took her a minute to figure out what had made the demon stop. It was Sesshomaru, standing at the entrance of his chambers, his eyes slowly bleeding to an angry red as he growled low in his throat, those rage filled eyes focused on the demon pinning her to the floor. In a flash, he had the other demon by the back of his neck, pulling him off of her and taking a shred of her sleeping yukata with him. Sesshomaru tossed him to the door and Rin stumbled to get up and moved behind him, shaking a little in fear. The other male seemed to have gone mad as he completely ignored Sesshomaru and fixed his gaze on her.

Rin then felt Sesshomaru push her into the bathing chambers, while it felt rather rough to her, she assumed that to be gentle, since it didn't hurt nearly as bad compared to how rough the other demon had been. Before she could say anything, Sesshomaru's hand began to glow a deadly green color before he raised it, some sort of venom, slightly melting the demon who had dared attack him before kicking the corpse out the door only to slam it behind him. Rin was still shaking when he stalked back to his bathing chambers to her. His eyes, she noticed had faded back to their original color and they remained that way… for about ten seconds. Slowly she sat up and slid away from him, watching as he fought for control. He shook his head like he was trying to clear it before his gaze focused on her. The whites of his eyes were red, but the irises remained their perfect topaz color. "What is she up to?" he demanded slowly, a growl rumbling in his chest. "What?" Rin asked, her back now pressed against the stone of the hot spring. "What did she give you?" he demanded. "It was just some bath oils." she answered quickly. "What did it look like?" he growled, stalking closer. "It um…" she began, slowly scooting away from him "It shimmered and it was ummm… violet." Rin had never been so terrified of Sesshomaru as she was now. It hadn't really phased her when he had defended her from the other demon, but now _he_ was the one stalking her like prey. He snarled in response and turned away from her. She had believed that he was about to leave, but she was wrong. Oh was she ever wrong.

He simply shut the doors to the bathing chambers and returned his gaze to her, eyeing her like a wolf eyes a trapped rabbit, hungrily, and trapped she was. She slowly stood and backed away as he stalked closer, their eyes locked as if he was waiting for her to flee from him. She didn't. She simply backed away from him until her back hit the wall, but that didn't stop his advance. In fact, he didn't stop, until he was able to reach out and trap her against the wall in the circle of his powerful arms. She shivered as he leaned down and inhaled the scent of her neck deeply, a low growl of approval escaping him as he exhaled. "Do you know what that oil is made from?" he asked her with his face still at her neck, his fangs lazily dragging over the large vein pulsing in her throat. "N-no" She stuttered her reply. His rough tongue drug across that vein before he answered her. "It is made from a rare flower. Female demons often use it to entice a mate. Do you know why?" Again she responded with a stuttered 'no'. "Because it drives any male demon into a frenzy. It heightens the scent of a females heat, her fertility, and you, my little Rin are in heat." She gasped as he drug his tongue across her neck again before lifting up his head, making her gaze meet his own. "Would this, by any chance fall under the "Most likely" category?" she asked him, thinking back to the first night she had stayed with him. "It would. Your scent is too strong for me to resist, but you needn't worry, by the time I am through with you, you will be well sated and carrying my pup, that I can assure you." With that promise, Sesshomaru's amber irises changed to a turquoise color, and Rin knew there would be no reasoning with his demon side. She trembled as his fangs lengthened slightly and the markings on his face became jagged, but before she could make a move, he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. She heard the scraping of stone against stone and watched him grab a torch from the wall and heard something catch fire before he proceeded down a set of stairs, pulling the heavy portion of stone wall back into place. Quickly, he descended the stairs and she silently cursed his mother for all she was worth. She had to have been planning this for weeks, and according to Sesshomaru, she hated humans. Yet here she was, gullible enough to think she had somehow changed the demoness' way of thinking about humans, only to find that she had practically put her onto a silver platter for her son.

Rin didn't even notice that they were no longer descending the stairs, until she felt Sesshomaru grab her and not so gently, put her down on a large pile of soft furs. She didn't have time to protest before he had practically ripped his haori off and tossed it aside, his eyes focused on her the entire time. Then he was hovering over her, her eyes missing the movement of his demonic speed. She only starred as he reached up with a single claw and slowly used it to rip the front of her yukata open. Rin's face flamed in embarrassment now lying under him, completely exposed with nothing on under her yukata. Like any other female she instinctively reached to cover herself, but he grabbed both of her wrists up in one hand, pinning them above her head. She licked her lips in nervous anticipation, and his glowing demonic eyes didn't miss the movement. He leaned down and quickly pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue sweeping into her mouth to dominate her own. Her first kiss had been taken, and her virginity would follow soon behind it she realized, as his fangs slid against her lips, scratching them. She jumped a bit when one pierced skin, but his tongue quickly laved away any blood.

It wasn't long before he moved from her mouth and to the pulsating vein at the side of her neck, a low growl rumbling in his throat as one of her innocent moans reached his ears. The sound seemingly driving him further down her body until he reached the stiff peaks of her breasts. Rin watched in anticipation as he slowly kissed around it before locking his eyes to hers. "Please…" she begged him, and he obliged, suckling the hard peak into his mouth. Rin cried out in pleasure as his wicked mouth moved from one breast to the other and back again, constantly stimulating the other with his free hand. After writhing under him for what seemed to be an eternity, she felt her legs free themselves and parted allowing him to sink down, resting in the cradle of her thighs. She could feel wetness dripping down her thighs, and when he took a long, slow breath, she knew he could smell how aroused she had become. Sesshomaru released her hands, and moved the hand that had been holding them captive between her legs. With a startled gasp of pleasure, Rin's back arched of it's own will as the hand between her legs found the sensitive bundle of nerves there and began to circle it with the pad of his thumb. Once he had settled on a rhythm of torture around her clitoritis, his mouth returned to her breasts. It was too much and Rin was desperately gasping for air as something coiled in the pit of her stomach, ready to be released, but what she didn't know, at least until the pad of his thumb ghosted over the sensitive nerves, sending her over the edge into the oblivion of her first climax.

Then his mouth was no longer on her breasts, and he was no longer on top of her. Now he was resting between her trembling legs, spread wide over his shoulders and giving him an uninterrupted view of her now sopping wet innocents. With only a pause to inhale deeply of her aroused, and untouched scent, Sesshomaru lowered his mouth, and Rin nearly climaxed again as he slowly drug his tongue up through her wet velvet lips. She Quickly tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him closer, begging shamelessly for more, He obliged and buried his handsome face between her legs to feast like a starving man, torturing her endlessly with his tongue, his lips, his fangs. More than once, she felt them as he drug them across her sensitive pearl sending delightful waves of pleasure coursing throughout her body. She had nearly reached another climax when she felt a finger teasing her entrance and shivered at the feel of his claws which where sheathed, for the moments.

It was then that Rin realized how powerless, how fragile she was compared to the demon that was dominating her. One slip of his deadly claws could easily injure her, and yet she wasn't afraid. Somewhere deep in the back of her mind, she knew he would never allow himself to harm her. It was as if some forgotten memory was trying to push it's way to the surface of her mind, which was too clouded with the new and wonderful sensations he was inflicting on her untouched body. In one smooth movement, she felt his finger slide into her untouched sheath, so wet with her new found desire that it went unhindered. She gasped at the sensation of something slightly filling her, only to cry out when he twisted his wrist, finding a spot on her velvety walls that drove her mad. He lifted his head, and watched in satisfaction as she writhed desperately from his menstruations before adding another clawed finger to join the first and it was a tight fit. She gasped his name, the slight sting of pain adding to her pleasure, but it didn't last once he began to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of her tight channel. Tears of her agonizing pleasure fell down her face as he slowly began scissor his fingers, stretching her more to prepare for his imminent invasion, laying claim to what he believe to be his. Even while her mind was clouded by these new sensations of lust, Rin wondered if that was all she was to him: A possession. Something that only existed to provide him with entertainment and that he felt nothing more for her, and it bothered her. Yet there she lay under him, watching as his handsome face returned to her lap in order to taste her again, and she couldn't even manage to stop him from taking her innocents. That was when the reality settled upon her. She wanted him to be the one to ravage her, to take her untried body and train it for his pleasure and his pleasure alone. She loved him and she would do anything within her feeble powers to make him happy. However, that didn't mean she wasn't afraid. As she recovered from yet another climax, she watched as he lifted his wet face from between her legs and licked his chops, a growl rumbling deep in his chest. "Mine" his growl becoming one word. When she didn't respond, his glowing red eyes narrowed slightly, and his growl became louder and deeper. "Mine" he repeated, twisting his hand to rub the sensitive spot inside her. Rin understood. She moaned, her back arching as she answered him, "Yours"

His growl intensified, only this time in approval as he removed his fingers from her sheath before licking them clean. Slowly he moved up her body, moving rest his much larger body on top of hers, his bare chest against her own, the delightful sensation of skin on skin. He lowered his head to assault her neck until he found a spot that made her toes curl as she cried out him pleasure. He settled between her legs and she could feel the large bulge of his erection against her, the thin material of his hakama being the only thing between them. "Mine" he growled against her neck before grinding his hips to hers. Rin's gasp had not been a sufficient answer for him again it seemed as he lightly nipped her neck. "My Bitch" he growled. His breath against her ear. Her cheeks darkened another shade from embarrassment rather than pleasure, but as she slowly slid her hands down from his powerful shoulders, across his well muscled chest, and past the sculpted plain of his abdomen she responded. "Your… Bitch…" She was unsure as to the meaning of his words, but when he didn't bite her again, she assumed it was alright for her to proceed. She hooked her fingers under the hem of his hakama and slid them until she found the knot of his obi before untying it, her fingers trembling in nervous anticipation. Sesshomaru only raised his hips enough for her to slide the material down his hips before he kicked them off, finally laying bare against her the smoldering hot flesh of his shaft teasing her entrance. There was no turning back now, she realized as those smoldering eyes met hers. She would not leave this underground chamber until he had fulfilled his promise to her by pleasuring her until his seed was planted in her womb.

Sesshomaru's conscience mind could do nothing as his demon mind took control. He had been able to control himself around Rin, despite the sweet scent of her fertility, but when his beast had caught her scent after the servant had angered him, he couldn't control it. He felt it clawing at his own mind, fighting for control, fighting to emerge and claim the female in heat. That was the effect the flower, a demon flower, had on his kind. If only he hadn't let his control slip while the foolish male had been attempting to defile _his_ Rin, he might have been able to contain the beast raging within him. One small tease of Rin's scent combined with the oils, however, had been enough to drive him into a mating frenzy. Blood had instantly began to rush to his loins, a healthy erection straining against the thin material of his hakama as he backed her into a corner. He knew his mother had been planning this and she knew that she wouldn't fail, especially when putting Rin in such close proximity to his den. No demon male could resist such a sweet smelling female so close to their den and not claim her as their own- It simply wasn't possible.

That was an amusing thought to Sesshomaru. Even as he shared the scrumptious taste of Rin- her lips, her breasts, her sweet nectar with his beast he thought of all the events that had led up to this moment, all of them seemingly impossible. A young _human_ child attempting to help him, shadowing his footsteps, and smiling brightly at him. A young _human_ child that he had returned to life on two different occasions, and returned to him on yet another as a beautiful _human_ woman. All of it had seemed impossible, and yet… he couldn't find it within himself to care. _Delicious…_ his beast growled in approval as it took it's first taste of Rin's sweet arousal. **Careful… **Sesshomaru warned it, as his fangs slid against her delicate flesh. It wouldn't take much to injure her. _We know how to fuck our bitch._ It growled back. _See_ it said as Rin released a loud were only a two things in his beast's mind. To claim it's mate, and plant a pup in her womb. Nothing else mattered to it, and that bothered Sesshomaru. As a dog demon, the way he would mate her would cause her pain, and there was no doubt in his mind about that. Perhaps if she wasn't a virgin she would be better able to accommodate his size somewhat comfortably, but she was. He would have to explain that to her later, once his beast was satisfied that she was pregnant, and could only hope that she would forgive him. It was the first time he had ever been concerned of his size. While many males worried about their lack thereof, his was just the opposite. **Careful** he warned his beast once more, knowing that taking his Rin's virginity while she was one her knees wouldn't be easy for her. _We'll try_ his beast growled in irritation, and Sesshomaru had to accept that was the best that he could hope for.

It seemed like an eternity before Sesshomaru moved, although their eyes couldn't have been locked for more than a few seconds. Slowly he raised himself up and moved from between her legs to sitting beside her. She had only a fraction of a second to wonder what he was doing before he grabbed her hip and flipped her onto her stomach. Now she was worried, not only because he was going to take her in that position, but at the size of his length. _How's it going to fit?_ she wondered desperately "All fours, Bitch" he growled, and she obeyed, pushing herself up to her hands and knees and waited. She felt him move behind her before she felt his claw slice through a portion of her ruined yukata, ripping it so that it exposed her shoulders and her sex to him. "We like that you wear our colors." he growled as she felt him positioning himself behind her, the tip of his erection teasing her slit. Then Rin felt his warm breath on her exposed shoulder as he leaned over her, placing his arms on either side of her own. "Relax, and it won't hurt as bad." She almost laughed. _Well that sure is reassuring_ she thought sarcastically, before he licked the hollow behind her ear. _That feels good…_ was her next thought, relaxing as he continued to lap at that area, and _good bye, virginity, hello pain_ was her last before she felt him tightly grasp her hips in his large hands. In one quick movement he impaled her with his massive cock, Rin felt as if she was being torn in two. She cried out, tears falling down her face as she heard him growl in triumph as he claimed her virginity for himself. The pain of something so large stretching her small body was like any other, because while it hurt, the feeling of being so filled was amazing. That didn't prevent her from trying to move away from him, however, as she tried to remove her body from his cock. That was a mistake. In a single fluid movement, Sesshomaru had wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against him, filling her again with his member before burying his fangs into her shoulder. Another cry of pain escaped her, but she quickly found that trying to dislodge his bite was more painful than simply enduring it and simply held still as he proceeded to thrust into her. As his hips forcefully met her own, she slowly felt the pain of his evasion fading. Slowly the tears began to slow their descent from her eyes and she lowered her head, allowing her body to submit to his completely. When she did, she felt his free arm rest against her own and his hand rest over hers tangling his clawed fingers with her own, and she smiled. Then she felt it. That coiling sensation beginning to build in her abdomen through the pain, she felt her walls trembling as she neared her climax. Sesshomaru felt it too. He increased his pace, driving into her even faster. Rin's climax left her breathless. She could do nothing more than arch against him head thrown back, her vision clouded in a web of black ecstasy, as her womb tightened around Sesshomaru's cock like a vice. With a final, hard thrust, he joined her in climax, releasing her shoulder to roar his own as his seed poured into her womb.

Rin remained still under him, panting as if she had just run a marathon, sweat pouring from her body as she waited for him to show her what he wanted. She felt his chest's rapid movement as he panted above her before he lifted himself up and grasped her hips. Slowly, he removed his wilting length from her, and Rin flushed as she felt a trail of his seed mixed with her arousal and virgin's blood fall from her body as he did. She sighed then, relief that his huge cock was no longer forcing it's way into her body and exhaustion setting in. She was surprised when he gently moved her to lay down on her back and spread her legs before laying down between them. His glowing red eyes fixed on her abused sex before he leaned down to slowly lick there. Rin winced a little as he began, and hoped her body wouldn't respond in a way that excited him again. She hoped he would allow her to rest and slowly realized that his menstruations weren't meant to excite her, but ease her pain. It was as if the pain was slowly fading with each pass of his tongue, and that allowed her to relax and slowly drift into sleep. Faintly, as she edged away from consciousness, she felt him move to lay beside her, pulling her against his feverish body, his fur wrapping around them both before she fell into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
